1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jet propulsion toy assembly, more particularly to a jet propulsion construction toy assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional jet propulsion toy assembly 1 that includes a container 11 shaped as a rocket and mounted detachably to a launching seat 12, and an air pump 13.
In operation, first, the container 11 must be disassembled from the launching seat 12, and water is then injected into the container 11. Thereafter, the container 11 with water is mounted to the launching seat 12, and is filled with air pumped by the air pump 13 until air pressure in the container 11 reaches a threshold pressure. Therefore, when the container 11 is released from the launching seat 12, jet of water from the container 11 forms a propulsion force to drive upward movement of the container 11.
However, upon exhaustion of water in the container 11, the falling container 11 with a sharp appearance may injure players. Therefore, the conventional jet propulsion toy assembly 1 cannot ensure safety during play. Furthermore, when the container 11 with water is assembled to the launching seat 12, water leakage easily occurs, thereby resulting in inconvenience and inferior propulsion effect.